sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ord Trasi
Ord Trasi was a planet near Trogan, in the Dufilvian Sector. It was an Ordnance/Regional Depot fortress world of the Old Republic, and served as a gateway to the Outer Rim Territories. Despite this standing, it appeared on very few starcharts, and if it did, it was in an innocuous, inconspicuous manner. This secrecy was maintained by Imperial council — some speculate by those close to Palpatine or within the Circle of Twelve Grand Admirals. The planet was indeed rich in shipbuilding resources, but also was embraced by a touch of Sith mysticism. Space platforms completely encircled the planet, defended in turn by a number of defense platforms. Mining and smelting was carried out by droid labor on the planet's two moons. At the behest of Thrawn, Ord Trasi's output was turned entirely to Imperial warship production. Later, it would be discovered that Ord Trasi had held the key to Roon's location in its Sith Temple, and that only by knowing the key would one be able to travel to Roon successfully — to make a blind attempt at Roon spelled near-certain failure or death, since it was encircled by the vast, dense dust cloud known as the Cloak of the Sith. Bacharan Valak knew of Ord Trasi's location, and used it heavily in his preparations and strategy, although never informing anyone but his closest advisers of it. In communiques, it was referred to as "The Clasp of the Cloak", in retrospect as reference to its importance to navigating the Cloak of the Sith. It was no irony or coincidence that Gastus IV was the first target of Valak's Death Star as it lay on the axis between Ord Trasi and Roon. Valak had maintained for some time that Gastus's discovery of this axis was an inevitability that could not be ignored much longer, and his concern was realized when he "entertained" Jack Raven and Rhea Zuri. Gastus's fate was sealed when Raven mentioned that the planet was one leg on a new cruise circuit the two were founding. Valak considered the secrecy of Roon and Ord Trasi of greater importance than his new Death Star, and included the destruction of Gastus IV as the opening stanza of his upcoming Great Campaign. After Valak's demise, both Ord Trasi and Roon would continue to languish in obscurity until 15 ABY, when Danik Kreldin located a classified starchart of Palpatine's that had been passed down to Valak. The Dark Side energy in Ord Trasi's Sith Temple had been allowed to brood and fester, and lashed out viciously at an Imperial expedition Kreldin led there, leaving only the main landing party and a handful of the 501st Legion Stormtrooper escorts alive. Only after a fateful rescue by Darth Malign were the participants able to uncover Roon's location and proceed there. See These Resources * Ord Trasi * Roon * Cloak of the Sith OOC Note For ease of character-historical background, it can be assumed that Ord Trasi and Roon are "blended together". The characteristics of Roon are coded upon Ord Trasi in the game, and several events take place on Ord Trasi that would otherwise occur on Roon, because of its significance. Category:Coded planets Category:Imperial Planets